The Healing of a Shattered Heart
by Airika676
Summary: I'm a Newbie. This story starts during the episode "I Will Rise Up". What if Bill couldn't stand the fact that Sookie had tasted Eric's blood  even though she was tricked  and took it out on her instead of Eric. What if Godric decided not to kill himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Healing of a Shattered Heart**

Just so you all know I am a newbie when it comes to writing fan-fics. Now, with this little piece of mine it's placed during season 2 after the bombing. I'm also going on ideas out of the 'Sookie Stackhouse' books, because I don't like how far off True Blood branches from the books. Back to the point, this story is going to have a lot of Eric and Sookie action. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (except for a few, but you will not see them until later on.), these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and True Blood (for characters that I have not seen in the books.)

**Chapter 1**

As Sookie and Bill walked into their hotel room, Sookie could tell Bill was furious. If she had known about Eric's evil plot she would have never sucked those bullets out of his chest. But, what's done is done and Sookie knew this was going to be along night.

"Why?" Bill spoke with a growl in his tone. Sookie just stared she knew she had to come up with explanation for her stupidity.

"Why did you drink from him?" Bill yelled at her trying to get an answer.

"I thought he was dying. With all that was happening it never came to my mind that there was no possible way he was seriously hurt." Sookie said with a whimper, hoping that it was a good enough answer.

"You care for him." Bill spoke with disgust.

"I care for anyone who is hurt! Why are you so angry…?" Sookie yelled, but Bill interrupted her by grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall.

"SHUT UP!" Bill yelled. "If you cared about him all you had to do was tell me. I would have let you go to him."

At this point Sookie was starting to have trouble breathing. She wanted to tell Bill that she only loved him and not Eric. But, she didn't have the capacity to speak and her throat was starting to bruise and became sore. Out of nowhere something or someone busted through the door.

(Page break)

Godric was walking toward Bill and Sookie's room to make sure everything was alright, until he heard them yelling and then a loud thump against the wall. Godric ran to their room and busted through the door. When he entered he saw Sookie pined up against the wall with Bill's hand tightly around her throat. Godric grabbed Bill and threw him against the wall above the bed then he turned his attention to Sookie.

"Sookie, I want you to take my room key and head to room 458, it's the floor right above us." Godric spoke while he handed Sookie his key card. Sookie stared at him for a second and then ran out the busted door. Godric turned his attention back to Bill as he was recovered from being thrown.

"Why would you hurt her like that? She loves you and I thought you loved her." Godric spoke in a saddened voice. Bill stared at him with anger in his eyes. It was like the beast in him had taken control.

"She doesn't love me! She loves your disgusting child! You can tell that bastard he can have her!" Bill yelled while getting into a crouch ready to strike out.

"I know what my child did was very devilish, but that gives you no reason to treat Sookie like that. I will punish Eric for what he did after I talk some since into you." Godric calmly spoke as he got into a defensive position.

"My mind has never been clearer." Bill said and then lunged at Godric, but Godric was far older and stronger than him. He knew he would not be winning this fight, but he couldn't stop himself from pouncing.

(Page break)

Eric was in the elevator when he heard the commotion. As soon as the doors opened he saw Sookie running toward him and Bill being thrown out of his room. 'Oh shit, it must be the Fellowship of the Sun. But, how we're they able to throw Bill like that?' Eric thought.

"What's going on?" Eric asked Sookie as soon as she reached the elevator. But, she didn't answer. He then saw a hand print around her throat and noticed she had been crying.

"What happen to your thr….?" Eric was cut off by the sight of his creator leaning over Bill. Godric was the one who he saw as father, the one he saw as the most kindness and most gentle of all men now had the most animalistic face he had ever seen. Eric could not believe what he was seeing.

"Take Sookie to my room." Godric commanded Eric, just when he was about to step out of the elevator.

"But…" Eric uttered, trying to make sense out of this situation. 'What could have made Godric so furious at Bill?' Eric thought, until he remembered the hand print around Skokie's neck. Eric hurried up and pressed the button that had the number 4 on it.

(Page break)

Bill lay in the hallway knowing he was not going to win this fight. He knew he deserved everything that was coming to him. He saw Sookie running toward the elevator that held Eric inside of it. 'Sookie deserves to be with Eric. At least he hasn't hurt her like I did.' Bill thought with complete regret, 'I deserve to be killed.' He looked up and saw Godric standing above him with pure revenge in his eyes.

"I have killed and tortured many people in my time, but not ONCE have I laid a furious hand on a woman." Godric spoke with venom in every word.

"Kill me!" Bill screamed. He wanted this pain and regrets to end.

"I will not kill you. But, I will do something far worse. You are to never come near Sookie again. I don't care if I have to keep her in my sight twenty-four seven. You are not to leave this building. I'm sending a witch to your room that will make you relive what you did to Sookie every time you lay yourself to rest, throughout your existence. Not only will you relive what you have done, but the pain you caused her. Depending on how bad Sookie is, I might tell the witch to make you truly immortal." Godric stated Bill's punishment then walked toward the elevators. _'Now it's time for my son's punishment.'_


	2. Chapter 2

My plan with this story is to update it every Wednesday, but today I will update as much as possible. But, I'll mostly write chapters on Mondays and Tuesdays.

Please post Reviews because, I want you to enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy this story. Depending on the complaint I will not mind editing the story along the way. I will check my reviews on Friday and edit on the weekends, if needed. So, please post a response I really want you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I will tell you when I introduce a character that I do own.

**Chapter 2**

Sookie stood in front of Godric's room, trying to slide the key card but she couldn't get her hands to cooperate. She couldn't get it in the slot without the card bending in every direction. Finally she gave up and fell to floor crying. _'Why did this have to happen?'_ Suddenly Sookie felt arms wrapping around her. She turned her face into her comforter's chest and cried.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." Eric apologized while he picked her up, grabbing the key card in the process. He unlocked the door, carried her to the bed, and lay down beside her. He didn't bother closing the door, he just lay there with his arms wrapped around her and whispering comforting words to her.

"It's going to be all right?" Sookie murmured. She sat up in the bed glaring at a confused Eric.

"It's going to be all right? This is your entire fault!" Sookie screamed and shoved Eric off the bed while heading to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror and saw how her neck was already bruised and swollen. She turn and saw that Eric was still on the floor staring at her, so she slammed the bathroom door shut.

Eric jumped when he heard the bathroom door slammed. He had never thought to see Sookie have an outburst like that. Yeah, he remembers when she had the argument with Lorena but that was nothing compared to what he had just witnessed.

"Eric!" a voice yelled. Eric turned and saw Godric standing in the entrance to the room.

"Why are you on the floor? Never mind that. Where's Sookie?" Godric questioned Eric but instead of answering Eric just pointed to the bathroom door. Godric bowed his head and walked to the bathroom door.

"Sookie, it's me Godric. Can I come in?" Godric asked after he gently knocked on the door. Suddenly he heard the door unlock. _'I guess that's a yes?' _He opened the door and walked in. He saw Sookie sitting in the far right corner, between the tub and the sink.

"Why?" Sookie questioned as tears streamed down her face. Godric walked to her and wrapped her into his arms.

"Don't worry, he'll soon understand what he did to you was wrong." Godric assured her as he brought one of his thumbs to his mouth and scratched it with his fang.

"Here, it may be a little too much but I figured you don't want to go home with a bruised neck." Godric spoke as he offered Sookie less than a drop of his blood to her. Sookie took his offer and licked the blood.

"I think I'll take a shower now." Sookie whispered as she let Godric help her up. She glanced in the mirror and saw how filthy she was due to the bomb. She was covered in dirt, had scrap metal in her hair, her dress was ruined, and Eric's blood was still on her.

"I'll leave you for now. I need to have a chat with Eric." Godric spoke, his voice getting darker toward the end.

Godric walked back into the other room only to find Eric still on the floor, staring at the bathroom. _'The expression on his face, he has no clue what he did wrong. Of all the years, he still surprises me. When he seems like he's maturing and I feel it's time for me to leave him, he turns around and does something childish. His younger sister Nora is more mature then him.' _Godric thought furiously.

"_Get up!" _Godric hissed.

"Is she alright? What happen? Did Bill…?" Eric asked as he quickly stood up.

"Shut up! You have no right to ask if she is all right, nor do you have the right to put all the blame on Bill. Out of all these years you are still as childish as ever. Have you matured at all? Just because you own a business, have a nice house, and sired a vampire doesn't mean shit. None of that made you become a man, you're still a child!" Godric hissed with venom and disappointment.

"But…" Eric was going to try to defend himself but he couldn't think of anything.

"No Buts! You don't have an inch of humanity in you! You think just because you're big and powerful that you can take anything you want without asking. Are you happy now? Sookie doesn't belong to Bill anymore! Go ahead, go into the bathroom and take what you want! I won't stop you!" Godric yelled as loud as he could.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Eric gasped as blood ran down his face.

"Stay here as I prepare Bills punishment…and yours." Godric commanded, wavering on the last part. He knew from Eric's tears, that he had learned his lesson but how did he know Eric would change his ways.

(Page break) 5am

Godric stood in the hotel lobby, waiting for an old friend of his to arrive. He soon saw a slender woman enter a lobby; he could tell by her exotic skin that it was her. The woman walked with grace, almost like she was floating; she had a long black, sleeveless dress with a hood draped over her head. Her arms were a bronze color and slightly muscular, showing she did physical work before she became a vampire.

"Zila, there you are my sister!" Godric spoke with excitement. Zila slowly glided toward him, she lowered her hood to reveal her long, straight, black hair and stunningly blue, blind, eyes.

Godric remember growing up with her in his tribe, her mother and father was both shamans. When Zila was born she was considered a curse to the tribe because of her eyes. When she was sixteen she had a dream of their tribe being under attack and the murder of Godric's father. When the event happen the clan exiled her and that night Godric ran away with her. After a month they realized they could barely live on their own. They found a camp with a fire and some food but no one was there. So, Godric and Zila ate the food as fast as they could so that they could leave before the owner returned. But, they ended up coming face to face with the man they would call their sire, their father, and savior.

"Hello Godric, I haven't seen or heard from you since you sired Eric." Zila spoke with slight aggravation, while interrupting Godric from his memories.

"You can't put all the blame on me. You left without saying anything so I thought you wanted sometime apart." Godric spoke in an urgent, saddened, voice. Zila walked up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Did you get everything I asked?" Zila questioned.

"Yes, I have it's all in the room I rented for you." Godric answered.

"Good… and the girl?" Zila questioned as she observed her surroundings and turned back to stare into Godric's eyes.

"She's back in my room." Godric answered.

"Lead me." Zila commanded as she raised her hand out to Godric.

Godric took Zila's hand and lead her into the elevator. When the elevator started to raise Zila jumped, she had obviously never been near one. When they got to the fourth floor Zila rushed out and turned around to stare at Godric. Godric took her hand and lead her to his room. When they entered Sookie was curled up on the bed and Eric sat next to the bed staring at her.

"This must be the girl." Zila said as she slowly walked toward the bed. Eric jerked into a defense position, making sure this woman wouldn't harm Sookie.

"Eric, stand down." Godric commanded. Eric stared at Godric then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Do you always have this much trouble with your… child?" Zila spoke in disgust.

"As of lately." Godric answered in a tiresome voice.

"Wake up child. Can I borrow a drop of your blood?" Zila asked as she knelt beside Sookie. Sookie didn't care what happen at that moment and nodded. Zila took Sookie's left hand and used a dagger from her pouch to prick Sookie's finger. She then grabbed a small glass vial and pumped Sookie's blood into it.

"Are you ready for me to show you to your room?" Godric asked.

"Yes. I hope she'll be better soon, her soul looks like it has been ripped to pieces." Zila answered as she left Sookie alone and headed toward Godric.

"I wasn't able to get you a room next to mine, but I did find a real nice room on the fifth floor." Godric spoke as he led her back to the elevator. Once in front of the elevator Zila paused.

"We have to get back on that monstrosity." Zila said in a reaction of disgust and fear.

"We could take the stairs." Godric gave her the option.

"I'll stick with this thing. I've heard from the movies; hotel stairways are always dark and filthy." Zila spoke as the elevator doors opened and she walked into the small cage. Godric followed in behind her and pressed the number five button. Once on the fifth floor he led her to her room and opened the door. Zila walked into the room and observed her surroundings. She seemed pleased and she smiled when she noticed that Godric had already had everything she needed on the area she was to perform the spell.

"Thank you Godric and I are glad you didn't set it up." Zila spoke as she walked over to the 5X5 board.

"Would you like me to go get B…?" Godric asked but he couldn't say Bill's name without venom in his tone.

"Yes, bring him to me so that we can get started." Zila answered as she sat down and picked up her red chalk. She drew a circle on the 5X5 board with a triangle in the center and she then placed a black candle on each corner of the triangle. By the time Zila was done Godric came through her door holding Bill by the back of his neck.

"Here he is." Godric spoke with disgust.

"So, this is the one who harmed the girl. Pathetic looking he is." Zila spoke as she looked Bill up and down.

"Do you want me to go ahead and put him in the center of the triangle?" Godric asked impatiently.

"Yes." Zila answered as she watched Godric push Bill into the triangle and forced him on his knees.

"Stay." Godric commanded Bill.

"I haven't done a vengeance spell in forever. This is going to be fun and to turn a vampire immortal will be quite interesting." Zila spoke as she walked around the circle and stopped in front of the candle Bill was facing.

"Tuum dolorem, tuum tormentum, erit transferre ad tortóris. Quidquid enim fecerit, quod fiet in aeternum." Zila chanted. As she was chanting the candles started to light up and then as she said the final words she splashed Sookie's blood into Bill's face. Zila placed her hand under Bill's chin and lifted up causing Bill to rise with her hand.

"Ex hoc nunc ad aeternitatem tu non laedi a telo ullo aut lumen, omnes mortes tuam liberabis." Zila spoke as she placed her hand on Bill's chest causing her hand and his chest to glow.

"He can leave now." Zila spoke as she lifted her hand from Bill's chest causing it to stop glowing. Bill didn't say a word even though he didn't know what was done to him.

"I will lead him back to his room and make sure he leaves as soon as the sun goes down." Godric said as he walked over to Bill and grabbed him.

"Godric, do you want your son's punishment done here or in your room?" Zila asked, making Godric stop in his tracks.

"Neither. It will be done in his room, which is two rooms down from Bill's room." Godric answered as he resumed taking Bill to his room. Judging from what and how Godric answered she figured he wanted her to follow him. So, Zila picked up the supplies she would need and followed Godric out the door.

**I'm sorry to anyone who was confused about the spell, I forgot to add the translation text. **

**Spell 1: Zila is transferring Sookie's current pain to Bill. When she splashed Sookie's blood on him it completed the transfer.**

**tuum****dolorem****  
><strong>**tuum****tormentum****  
><strong>**Erit****transferre ad****tortóris****  
><strong>**quidquid****enim****fecerit****  
><strong>**quod****fiet****in aeternum**

**Thy pain**

**Thy torment**

**Shall transfer to the tormentor**

**for all that has been done to you**

**shall be done to it for all eternity**

**Spell 2: The translation for this spell kind of explains what the spell does.**

**Ex hoc nunc****ad aeternitatem****  
><strong>**tu non****laedi****  
><strong>**a****telo ullo****aut lumen****  
><strong>**omnes****mortes****tuam****liberabis**

**From now to eternity**

**thou shalt not be harmed**

**by any weapon or light**

**thy shall be free from all forms of death**

**P.S.**

**To erin1705, you originally posted to my original CH 2 but I combined my original CH 2 with my CH 1 to make it longer. Due to that fact it still considers your first review to Ch. 2, sorry about that. I'll make sure to stay away from doing last minute chapter combinding.**


End file.
